ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
IMAX
IMAX is a system of high-resolution cameras, film formats, film projectors and theatres known for having very large screens with a tall aspect ratio (of ~1.4:1) and steep stadium seating. Graeme Ferguson, Roman Kroitor, Robert Kerr, and William C. Shaw were the co-founders of what would be named the IMAX Corporation (founded in September of 1967 as Multiscreen Corporation, Limited), and they developed the first IMAX cinema projection standards in the late 1960s and early 1970s in Canada. Unlike conventional projectors, the film runs horizontally so that the image width is greater than the width of the film. When IMAX was introduced, it was a radical change in the movie-going experience. Viewers were treated to the scene of a gently curved giant screen more than seven stories tall (~75 feet in height, with the tallest being 117') and steep stadium seating that made for a visually immersive experience, along with a sound system that was far superior to the audio at typical theaters in the years prior to the advent of THX. Some IMAX theatres have a dome screen geometry which can give the viewer an even more immersive feel. Over the decades since its introduction, IMAX evolved to include "3D" stereoscopic films, introduced in January 1998, and then began to proliferate with a transition away from analog film into the digital era. Beginning in May of 1991, a visceral dimension of the movie experience was added by having the audience's seats mounted on a full-motion platform as an amusement park ride in IMAX ride film theatres. Switching to digital projection, introduced in July 2008, came at a steep cost in image quality, with 2K projectors having roughly an order of magnitude less resolution. Maintaining the same 7-story giant screen size would only make this loss more noticeable, and so many new theatres were being built with significantly smaller screen sizes, yet being marketed with the same brand name of "IMAX". These newer theaters with the much lower resolution and much smaller screens were soon being referred to by the derogatory name "LieMAX", particularly because the company did not make this major distinction clear to the public, going so far as to build the smallest "IMAX" screen having 10 times less area than the largest while persisting with the exact same brand name. Since 2002, some feature films have been converted into IMAX format for displaying in IMAX theatres, and some have also been (partially) shot in IMAX. By late 2017, 1,302 IMAX theatre systems were installed in 1,203 commercial multiplexes, 13 commercial destinations, and 86 institutional settings in 75 countries, with less than a quarter of these having the capability to show 70mm film at the resolution of the large format as originally conceived. Universal films shown in IMAX *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) (Released in IMAX 3D theatres in 2013) *''Apollo 13'' (1995) (Released in IMAX theatres in 2002) (First DMR Release for Universal Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) (First DMR Release for DreamWorks Animation) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) (In 3D) *''Woo La La'' (2009) (In 3D) (First DMR Release for Universal Animation) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) (In 3D) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) (In 3D) *''Megamind'' (2010) (In 3D. Limited engagement) *''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) *''Fast Five'' (2011) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) (In select IMAX 3D theatres. Limited engagement) *''Cowboys & Aliens'' (2011 (In select IMAX theatres) *''Puss in Boots'' (2011) (In 3D. Limited engagement) *''The Lorax'' (2012) (In 3D) (First DMR Release for Illumination) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) (In select IMAX 3D theatres) *''The Bourne Legacy'' (2012) (In select IMAX theatres. Limited engagement) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) (In 3D. (Limited engagement) *''Les Misérables'' (2012) (In select IMAX theatres. Limited engagement) *''Oblivion'' (2013) (Aspect ratio opened up to 1.90:1) *''Fast & Furious 6'' (2013) (In select IMAX theatres. Limited engagement) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) (In select IMAX 3D theatres. Limited engagement) *''Luna & Zak'' (2013) (In select IMAX theatres. Limited engagement) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) (In 3D. Limited engagement) *''Lucy'' (2014) (In select IMAX theatres. Limited engagement) *''Dracula Untold'' (2014) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) (In select IMAX 3D theatres) *''Nepola's Odyssey II'' (2014) (In select IMAX theatres. Limited engagement) *''Seventh Son'' (2015) (In 3D) *''Fifty Shades of Grey'' (2015) (In select IMAX theatres. Limited engagement) *''Furious 7'' (2015) (Released in 2D in North America and the United Kingdom. Released in 3D in selected territories) *''Jurassic World'' (2015) (In 3D) *''Minions'' (2015) (In 3D. Limited engagement) *''Everest'' (2015) (In 3D) *''Crimson Peak'' (2015) *''Paradoria'' (2015) (In 3D. Limited engagement) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) (In 3D; China, Thailand, and the U.K. only) *''Warcraft'' (2016) (In 3D) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) (In 3D. Limited engagement) *''Jason Bourne'' (2016) (In select IMAX 3D theatres. Expanded to select domestic theatres in 2D on August 26) *''The Great Wall'' (2016/2017) (In 3D) *''Sing'' (2016) (In 3D; China and Japan only. Limited engagement) *''Imagimals'' (2017) *''The Fate of the Furious'' (2017) (Released in 2D in North America and select territories only. Released in 3D (conversion) in other selected territories) *''The Mummy'' (2017) (In 3D) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) *''American Made'' (2017) (In select IMAX theatres. Limited engagement) *''Lix'' (2017) *''Fifty Shades Freed'' (2018) (In select IMAX theatres) *''Pacific Rim Uprising'' (2018) (In 3D and 2D) *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) (Released in 2D in North America and the United Kingdom, released in 3D in other territories) *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (2018) (In 3D and 2D) *''Skyscraper'' (2018) (In select IMAX 2D and 3D theatres) *''Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again'' (2018) (In select IMAX theatres. Limited engagement) *''The House with a Clock in Its Walls'' (2018) (Released in 2D in North America and selected territories. Released in 3D in other selected territories) *''First Man'' (2018) (9-minute Moon Walk sequence filmed with IMAX 70mm cameras) *''The Grinch'' (2018) (In select IMAX theatres. Released in 2D in North America, released in 3D in selected territories. Limited engagement) *''Glass'' (2019) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019) (In select IMAX theatres. Released in 2D in North America and select territories, released in 3D in other selected territories) *''Us'' (2019) (In select IMAX theatres. Limited engagement) *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' (2019) (In select international IMAX 3D theatres.) *''The Pet Squadron: Resilience'' (Released in 2D in North America, released in 3D in other territories) *''Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw'' (2019) (Released in 2D in North America. Released in 3D in selected territories) *''Paradoria 2'' (2019) (Released in 2D in North America, released in 3D in other territories) *''Me and My Shadow (2019) (In select IMAX theatres.) *Cats'' (2019) (Japan only) *''1917'' (2019) (Released on January 10, 2020. Limited engagement. Aspect ratio opened up to 1.90:1 for the entire film) *''Dolittle'' (2020) (Released in 2D in North America and selected territories. Released in 3D (conversion) in other territories.) *''Agent Chrysocolla'' (2020) (Released in 2D in North America, released in 3D in other territories) *''No Time to Die'' (2020) (Select sequences filmed with IMAX 70mm cameras.) *''Trolls World Tour'' (2020) (In 3D and 2D. Selected territories only.) *''Fast & Furious 9'' (2020) 20th Century Fox films shown in IMAX * Titanic (1997) (Released in international IMAX 3D theatres in 2012. The aspect ratio opened up to 1.78:1 for the entire film. First DMR film to surpass 190 minutes. For IMAX 70mm prints, the film was split into 2 parts due to platter size limits. The longest DMR film to date.) * Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones (2002) (22 minutes shorter than the 35mm version due to older IMAX equipment having platter size limits. Aspect ratio cropped to 1.81:1. Closing credits changed to slide format due to platter size limits) * Robots ''(2005) * ''Puppet Pals (2006) (Re-released in IMAX 3D theatres in 2016) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Kate & Chris (2007) * Crystal (2008) (In 3D) * The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) * Avatar (2009) (In 3D. Aspect ratio opened up to 1.78:1) * ''Puppet Pals 2'' (2010) (In 3D) * Avatar: Special Edition ''(2009/2010) (In 3D. Re-release with additional scenes. First DMR film to surpass 170 minutes.) * ''Alaina Gleen ''(2010) (In 3D. Limited engagement.) * ''Crystal: Coming of Darkness ''(2011) (In 3D) * ''Prometheus (2012) (In 3D. Filmed with Red Epic cameras. Aspect ratio opened up to 1.90:1 for the entire film on digital IMAX prints. For 70mm 15-perf prints, the aspect ratio was exclusively framed at 1.66:1.) * Life of Pi (2012) (In 3D. Filmed with the Fusion Camera System. Selected territories only. Limited engagement. Enhanced framing technique is known as "Frame break" used to enhance 3D effects, making effects travel "outside" the frame.) * Puppet Pals the Third ''(2012) (In 3D. Selected territories only.) * ''A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) * Alaina Gleen 2 (2013) (In 3D. Selected territories only. Limited engagement.) * The Maze Runner (2014) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) (Selected territories only.) * Taken 3 ''(2015) (Selected territories only. 3D conversion version in China only.) * ''Kingsman: The Secret Service ''(2015) (Selected territories only. Limited engagement.) * ''Crystal: The Lost Realms (2015) (In 3D. Selected territories only.) * Deadpool (2016) * The Wiggles ''(2016) (In select IMAX theatres.) * ''X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) (In 3D) * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) (In 3D) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (In 3D. Selected territories only.) * The Pixelators (2016) (In 3D. Limited engagement. Re-released for two weeks on January 20, 2017, at selected IMAX locations.) * Assassin's Creed (2016) (In 3D (conversion). Selected territories only. Limited engagement.) * 3 Simple Doods ''(2017) (In select IMAX theatres. Released in 2D in North America, released in 3D in selected territories. Limited engagement) * ''Logan (2017) * Alien: Covenant (2017) (Filmed with Arri Alexa cameras. Selected territories only. Aspect ratio opened up to 1.90:1 on select screens. Limited engagement.) * ''War for the Planet of the Apes'' (2017) (Selected territories only. Limited engagement. 2D version in South Korea, North America and Japan. 3D (conversion) in China and Japan.) * Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation (2017) (In select IMAX theatres. Released in 2D in North America, released in 3D in selected territories. Limited engagement.) * Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) (In 3D (conversion) and 2D. 3D version in selected territories only. About eight minutes of footage opened up to 1.90:1 for select scenes.) * The Greatest Showman (2017) (Selected territories only. Expanded to select domestic theatres on February 2, 2018) * Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) (Released in 2D in North America and Japan. Released in 3D (conversion) in other territories. Aspect ratio opened up to 1.90:1 for the entire film.) * Red Sparrow (2018) * Deadpool 2 (2018) * Cool Spot (2018) * The Predator (2018) (Released in 2D in North America and select territories. Released in 3D (conversion) in selected territories.) * Puppet Pals: Forever After ''(2018) (Released two days early in 2D in select IMAX theatres in North America. Released in 3D in selected territories.) * ''Bohemian Rhapsody ''(2018) (Released two days early in select IMAX theatres.) * ''Alita: Battle Angel (2019) (In 3D. Aspect ratio opened up to 1.90:1 for select sequences.) * Dark Phoenix (2019) (Released in 2D in North America. Released in 3D (conversion) in selected territories.) * Havoc on the Planet of the Apes (2019) (Released in 2D in North America. Released in 3D in other territories.) * Ad Astra (2019) * Terminator: Dark Fate (2019) * Ford v. Ferrari (2019) *''The Pixelators: Level Two'' (2020) * The King's Man (2020) * Crystal: The Rise of Darkness (2020) Films certified by IMAX Enhanced Sony Pictures *''Men in Black 3'' (2012) (Previously shown in IMAX 3D theatres; FandangoNOW only) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) (Previously shown in IMAX 3D theatres; in select digital retailers) *''Chappie'' (2015) (Previously shown in IMAX theatres; in select digital retailers) *''Pixels'' (2015) (Previously shown in IMAX 3D theatres; in select digital retailers) *''The Walk'' (2015) (Previously shown in IMAX 3D theatres; in select digital retailers) *''Ghostbusters'' (2016) (Previously shown in IMAX 3D theatres; in select digital retailers) *''Inferno'' (2016) (Previously shown in IMAX theatres; in select digital retailers) *''Resident Evil: The Final Chapter'' (2017) (Previously shown in IMAX 3D theatres; in select digital retailers) *''Life'' (2017) (Previously shown in select IMAX theatres; in digital retailers) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) (Previously shown in IMAX 2D & 3D theatres; in digital retailers) *''Only the Brave'' (2017) (Previously shown in select IMAX theatres; in digital retailers) *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (2017) (Previously shown in IMAX theatres; in digital retailers) *''Alpha'' (2018) (Previously shown in IMAX 2D & 3D theatres; in digital retailers) *''Venom'' (2018) (Previously shown in IMAX 2D & 3D theatres; in digital retailers) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) (Previously shown in IMAX 2D & 3D theatres; in select digital retailers) *''Men in Black: International'' (2019) (Previously shown in IMAX theatres; Tsutaya only) *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (2019) (Previously shown in IMAX 2D & 3D theatres, aspect ratio opened up to 1:90.1 for select sequences; in digital retailers) *''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' (2019) (2019 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release; also shown in FandangoNOW) *''Zombieland: Double Tap'' (2019) (2020 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) *''Charlie's Angels'' (2019) (Previously shown in select IMAX theatres; 2020 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release, also shown in select digital retailers) *''A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood'' (2019) (2020 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release; also shown in FandangoNOW) *''Ico'' (2019) (Previously shown in IMAX 2D & 3D theatres, aspect ratio opened up to 1:90:1 for the entire film; 2020 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release, also shown in digital retailers) *''Jumanji: The Next Level'' (2019) (Previously shown in IMAX theatres; 2020 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release, also shown in digital retailers) Paramount Pictures * Birdz (2018) (Previously shown in select IMAX theatres; in digital retailers) * Bumblebee (2018) (Previously shown in select IMAX theatres; in digital retailers) *''Pet Sematary'' (2019) (In digital retailers) *''Rocketman'' (2019) (In digital retailers) *''Crawl'' (2019) (In digital retailers) *''Terminator: Dark Fate'' (2019) (Previously shown in IMAX theatres; in select digital retailers) Gallery IMAXisBelieving.png Imax 3d logo.png IMAX-logo.jpg IMAX Enhanced.jpg Optimized for IMAX Theatres.jpg Category:Companies Category:Technology